


Making Memories

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Brave (2012), Disney Animated Fandoms
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida's hair is striking against the green of the grass beneath it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100 Women](http://100-women.livejournal.com/), prompt "earth", and for the [Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=865395#cmt865395) "Merida/any, sex outdoors".

Merida is staring up at her, red hair fanned out around her like flames. Her pale blue eyes are narrowed hungrily, her mischievous smile bearing teeth like a wolf. 

Belle returns the playfulness of that smile with one of her own.

Her fingers squeeze Merida’s knees before pushing them apart, and Merida laughs appreciatively, writhing a little against the grass and soil. 

She’s several years younger than Belle, but she’s so comfortable in herself, in her sexuality. Shamelessly bare against the forest floor, her skin a creamy white, faint caramel freckles dotted along her shoulders and chest.

Belle already aches with the thought of leaving her.

But the time for her travels to continue has come, and she must soon reunite with her darling Adam. He’ll be eager for her stories of the places she has seen, the people she has met.

He is aware of Belle’s love of the female form, and he embraces that side of her, as he does _all_ sides of her. She will tell him of the women she has met and loved, the two of them curled together in their marital bed, and he will hold her and listen, content to share her heart because he knows with certainty that he shall always have a place within it.

But Belle suspects she may not share tales of her adventures with Merida, the days spent exploring the Highlands and the nights spent exploring each other.

No, those will be just for her, something she can cherish as her own precious secret.

For now, she will savour this last afternoon together. 

She leans down, nipping lightly at the inside of Merida’s thigh, and receives a growl and another delightful wriggle of those hips.

All around her are the smells of earth. The vibrant tang of the grass, the woody scent of the bark on the trees, the damper hint of moisture that still clings to shadowed leaves.

Belle will associate those smells with the time she has spent here with Merida for the rest of her life.

Still, there are things she desires more right now, and she presses her face between Merida’s legs, inhaling the scent of her arousal. She noses at auburn curls, hears Merida’s happy moan above her.

“If you keep doing that, I shan’t be wanting to let you go,” she sighs, fingers threading through Belle’s hair.

Belle licks at the crease between hip and thigh, tasting fresh sweat and something uniquely Merida. “If you keep making noises like that, I won’t want to _be_ let go,” she purrs.

The inside of Merida’s calf strokes over Belle’s hip. “Don’t be tempting me to steal you away,” she warns, and Belle mouths at Merida’s folds, lets her laughter vibrate over the sensitive flesh until Merida’s pulling lightly at her hair, trying to arch her back up for more.

This may be their last afternoon, but it shall be their best, and Belle opens Merida around her tongue, tasting her sex, letting her groans wash over her.

They may soon be parted, but Merida will always stay with her. She shall be seeing her in the swaying branches of a tree, hearing her in birdsong, remembering the sun dancing through her hair with every glimpse of fire. 

It shall only be the close of a chapter, not the end of their story.


End file.
